


Infiltration Mission

by Lucky38



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubcon into eager consent, Futa, Neo POV, futa Neo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky38/pseuds/Lucky38
Summary: Neo needs to lie low for a while, and what better way to get off the streets than to sign up as a prospective Huntress at Beacon?  Of course, her motives are less than innocent, and she quickly finds an outlet for her desires...





	1. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo begins her time at Beacon, and makes a wonderful find.

Initiation consisted of being catapulted into Grimm-infested wilderness, with very little warning. Some of the other students had been less than prepared at this turn of events, but not you. Your umbrella functioned well enough as a parachute, despite its gossamery appearance, and you'd drifted safely to a landing. Now, to find a partner. With your Semblance, your were almost guaranteed to get to pick and choose whoever you wanted, avoiding being seen by undesirable candidates until you found someone...agreeable.  
  
Or at least, so you thought, until a young girl with a black and red color scheme ran headlong into your side out of nowhere, sending the two of you sprawling on the ground.  
  
Oh, god, she was literally all over you. That's alright, you can maintain self control, take deep breaths, and extricate yourself from this situation.  
  
The other girl shakes her head a bit to clear it, then looks up at you, wide and cheerful silver eyes meeting your surprised brown and pink. "Hi! I'm Ruby." She shifts to push herself back to her feet and  _puts her hand directly on your crotch holy fuck._  
  
Your shaft throbs powerfully at her touch, and she freezes. "Uh...is that what I think it is?" She squeezes lightly, as though making sure, and god damn it you've killed men for less, you are going to end this dry spell  _now,_ and to hell with the consequences.  
  
With the strength of horny desperation, you shove your tight pants down, letting your girthy cock spring up to smack Ruby in face, smearing a few droplets of your pre on her cheek. "Whoa, what the  _hrghmph!"_  
  
You let out a long sigh of contentment as you slowly pull Ruby's face down, forcing her to throat your shaft. The first few inches are easy, but things get steadily harder as you feed your length down her throat, until you have to pull down with a real effort and buck your hips at the same time to get the last few inches inside.  
  
Her soft, warm throat pulses around you as she instinctively tries to swallow the intrusion, only massaging your length. This is so  _fucking_ amazing, you never want to live without this again. You look down, a blissful smile on your face as you meet Ruby's eyes, still wide and silver but not quite as cheerful. In fact, they roll back in her head as you watch. You wait for a few seconds, just slowly rolling your hips and enjoying the feeling of grinding your pussy against her face while hilted in her mouth, before you pull out.  
  
Long, gooey strings of saliva mixed with your natural lubricant connect your cock and Ruby's mouth, breaking as she coughs and takes deep breaths. You don't give her too long to recover, though, pulling her back in and thrusting into her in one smooth motion and  _fuck_ it feels better than it did the first time.  
  
You get into a rhythm, pulling out just enough for Ruby to take a shallow breath, then pushing all the way back in. Slick, wet  _smacks_ echo through the forest as you fuck her face, her drool dripping around you and only making it easier to hilt yourself every time. Her eyes seem to be permanently half closed and rolled back now, but her throat keeps squeezing around your cock and she's still breathing, and you honestly don't give a damn about anything else.  
  
You feel something building, a heat and pressure in your core making you feel like you're about to explode, and you slam home in Ruby's throat one last time as you erupt, pouring pulse after pulse of your hot cum into her stomach. You pull away until the only thing left inside of her is the head of your dick, still filling her mouth with seed. You notice with some delight that in whatever half-conscious fugue you've driven Ruby into, she's swallowing of her own accord, gulping down your fluids.  
  
You taper off and just rest there for a moment, lying down with your cockhead in some other girl's mouth. It's like a nervous, frantic energy that had been hanging over you for your entire life had just vanished. You don't think you've ever felt this good before in your whole life. But this newfound relief has only brought a hunger for more, a realization that you aren't even  _close_ to being done.  
  
You push yourself up into a kneeling position, setting Ruby down on her back. She gained some level of rationality back, apparently, propping herself up on her elbows to look at you as you move in between her legs. "W-wait, just hold on-"  
  
You reach a hand under her skirt, swiping a finger across her crotch. You've been wet often enough in your life to know the feeling of a girl's juices, and Ruby has soaked through both her panties  _and_ the tight nylon shorts she wears under her outfit. Seems that she enjoyed that almost as much as you did.  
  
Ruby moans at the contact, before catching herself as you flip up her skirt. "W-we're moving really fast here, d-don't you think? M-maybe you could slow down and-"  
  
You don't bother pulling her clothes down, just tearing through them to expose her dribbling entrance. "U-uh..."  
  
You'd had a plan for this, very briefly outlined in your mind. You were going to grind the underside of your cock against Ruby's lips, thoroughly coating your already slick tool with her juices and making her moan before you gave it to her. You'd even toyed with the idea of forcing her to beg for it. Now, though, seeing that little pink hole all lubed and ready for you, you couldn't hold back any more.  
  
Ruby whimpers as you press your tip up against her. "...Be gentle."  
  
You look up at her and smile reassuringly, before burying yourself up to her cervix in a single thrust. Ruby's back arches, her walls clamping down around you as she climaxes, and the sensation is enough to make your knees buckle. Your body presses up against Ruby's and you claim her mouth in a kiss as you thrust feverishly into her. You feel her body shudder beneath yours every time your head batters against her cervix, and she wraps her arms around you with surprising strength.  
  
Of course, you're only three quarters of the way in, and there's no way in hell you'll accept that. You change your approach, shifting to heavy, pounding thrusts that seek to gain entry to Ruby's innermost depths with every motion.  
  
There was never any real question of whether or not you'd be able to get in, though. This girl had given herself to you already, and it was time for her body to realize it. You pull back until nothing but your very tip lies inside of her, then force yourself back in. Her cervix gives way, but  _slowly,_ a ring of crushing tightness moving over the head of your cock until it clamped down on your shaft. Ruby mewled at the sensation, unable to draw enough breath to scream out your name in pleasure.  
  
You pulled yourself out of her womb with the same agonizing slowness, before thrusting back in. It was all Ruby could do to gasp for air, her fingernails digging into your back as her tongue lolled out in ecstasy and tears streamed from her eyes, though the rapturous look on her face let you know that she was enjoying every moment of the ravaging you were giving her.  
  
You hilted yourself again, one arm grabbing her hip and the other pulling her head in for a frantically passionate kiss as you felt yourself reshape her womb around your cock. You couldn't take it any more, filling her with your virile seed, until you felt her belly begin to swell every so slightly and drops of white fluid began to leak out past the seal your cock made with her lower lips.  
  
You pull out, letting it pour onto the ground in a thick stream as you survey your handiwork.  
  
Ruby shakes in the aftershocks of the most intense experience of her life. You hear her whisper  _"So...good...",_ and her eyes close. Initiation is going to be a lot tougher if you're going to have to carry around your partner like this, but it was worth it. So, so worth it.  
  
Of course, you were still hard. And the deadline for initiation was still hours and hours away.  
  
You smiled and lined up your cock, still absolutely coated in juices, with Ruby's ass and pressed inside, groaning at the sensation of claiming her final hole.  
  
So very, very worth it.


	2. The Little Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo is settling in to her life in Beacon, and Ruby is settling into her life as Neo's lover.

"Okay, we don't have enough space." Yang set her hands on her hips and let out a huff. "You know, you'd think that Beacon would make sure to have enough room for a few bookshelves and dressers in their room, but I guess not."  
  
Ruby looked around. "Uh, if we can get our hands on some rope...bunk beds?"  
  
You smirked. If you got your hands on some rope, bunk beds would be one of  _many_ things you did with little Ruby Rose.  
  
Blake shrugged. "I think I know where to get some."  
  
\-----  
  
The rope snaps, dropping Ruby's bed onto Yang's and smashing them both into splinters.  
  
You gently brush some dust off of your sleeve. Perhaps those weren't the best ropes to use for fun with Ruby. As though you'd stoop to using low-quality anything, especially for such an important issue. It would take a bit of saving, but you'd get silk.  
  
Of course, that was then. For now, you needed to help clean up the mess.  
  
\-----  
  
You closed the door behind you, stepping back into the dorm room. The three other members of Team BBYR looked up at you expectantly. Of course, you couldn't speak to them directly, so you just shook your head.  
  
The boisterous blonde stood up. "Wait, they're  _not_ replacing them? What the hell?"  
  
You shrugged, then gestured at your teammates and rubbed your fingers together in the universal gesture for 'money.'  
  
Ruby nodded. "I get it. We'd have to pay. And even then it would probably take a while to get replacements in, right?"  
  
You smiled at her, making Ruby blush ever so slightly. She'd gotten much better at interpreting you lately. You'd have to reward her later.  
  
"So, what are we going to do for sleeping arrangements?" Blake's voice interrupts your thoughts, but her question gives you an idea. You tap your foot on the floor to get everyone's attention, then step over to where the two remaining beds were sitting next to each other. With your Aura enhancing your strength, it was a simple matter to drag one over to where the two broken beds had been, on the opposite side of the room. You beckoned Ruby to come over and lay down, and you climbed up onto the bed next to her.  
  
Blake frowned. "Share?"   
  
Yang just shrugged. "Hey, it's not like we've got any other options. My bed was smashed, and I'm not going to be sleeping on the floor for the rest of the semester. Although, it would make a bit more sense for me and Ruby to share one."  
  
You shake your head, using a finger to trace a line in the air in between Ruby and yourself, then another in between Yang and Blake, who nods. "Partners. Makes sense."   
  
Yang glances in between you, Ruby, and Blake. "Alright, I guess I'm outnumbered on this one. Don't get handsy with my sister though, Neo." You smile sweetly, tracing an 'X' over your heart. Unseen to Yang, though, your other hand shifts slightly, resting on Ruby's ass and giving it a possessive squeeze.  
  
\-----  
  
You wore a nightgown to bed, a nice, comfortable one in shades of pink and white. It was much easier to conceal your 'assets' underneath it than if you'd worn something more form-fitting. Ruby, on the other hand, made her way over to your bed in a tank top that clung to her figure nicely, and a pair of long, soft pajama bottoms with a rose pattern on them.  
  
You forced yourself to slide back and give her space, the two of you lying separately under the blanket, until Blake finally flipped the lights off and crawled into bed with Yang.  
  
Beacon at night was very dark, separated as it was from the rest of the city by the huge bay. With the lights off, your room was dark enough that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Still, there was no such thing as too much caution, and you quickly conjured an illusion in between the two beds. Even if they could see, somehow, it would still look like you and Ruby were slumbering peacefully.  
  
You reach your arms around her, grabbing her by her hips and shoulders, pulling her back until she's molded against you. Ruby's breathing quickens, and she lets out a tiny, cute little moan. You lean forward, stroking a finger across her lips to shush her as your other hand begins exploring her body underneath her top.   
  
Mmm...you'd already spent hours working every inch of her over during Initiation, but you still delighted in feeling her shiver against you as you slowly ran a finger around her budding breast, tracing a spiral around the smooth skin before lightly flicking across her peak, then moving to the other. Your cock, pressed up in between the two of you, throbs with desire. You slowly start rolling your hips, grinding against her, and hear her start to whimper before she claps a hand over her own mouth.  
  
There was another, unanticipated benefit to wearing a nightgown to bed, you realized as it rode up enough for your bare length to be rubbing against Ruby's ass. Ease of access.   
  
You nibble and suck on Ruby's neck, just lightly enough so that the hickies will fade in the hours before sunrise, but you move your head down and bite hard on the side of her right breast, intentionally leaving a lasting mark. Ruby's shudders intensify, and you feel a slight dampness through her pajama bottoms. You smile, noting how fitting it was that she came right after you claimed her again. Perhaps you could mark her like that every night?   
  
You hum quietly to yourself, soft enough to be mistaken for normal sleep noises, before reaching for Ruby's pajamas.  
  
"Neo, we can't! We'll get caught!" She whispers urgently, but she doesn't stop you as you slowly slide her pants down her legs. You laugh to yourself, then tap her chest. She's the one who would be making noise, it's up to  _her_ to avoid getting caught. As for you...well, Initiation had felt wonderful, but that nervous tension had already come back.  
  
You slide your cock in between her thighs, rubbing up across her entrance. She's absolutely drooling down there, and its no time at all until your tool is nicely lubricated.   
  
Then, you back up and place the head of your cock against her asshole. You can already imagine the wide-eyed look of panic on her face, but you are undeterred. Instead, you press one of your hands over her mouth to silence any noise she might make, and wrap your other arm around her waist to assist in your thrusts.  
  
You don't have the freedom to give Ruby the frenzied, needful fucking you both want. You  _long_ to just pound into her, reshape her insides around your cock, utterly  _conquer_ her body until she's a drooling, cum splattered wreck...but you can't. Not while your teammates are still in the room. You content yourself with burying your shaft into her up the hilt, then slowly and deliberately pulling back and thrusting back in.   
  
At this pace, your stamina seems to be endless. You move the arm around her waist until you can plunge two fingers into her pussy as you fuck her ass, and you quickly realize that you can tell every time she climaxes by the way she clenches around you and moans into the hand you have pressed over her mouth.   
  
It feels like it takes hours for it to come to an end. Hours of Ruby's body being once again overwhelmed by pleasure, of her being deliberately and slowly driven into incoherence by your cock, before one particularly powerful orgasm makes her squeeze around you in just the right way for you to climax, spurting your heavy load into her bowels.  
  
You don't pull out, enjoying the way she feels around your length as she trembles in the aftershocks. Idly, you raise the hand you'd been fingering her with to your mouth and lick yourself clean. She tastes like sex and victory. Delicious.  
  
You pull your near catatonic, wonderfully submissive lover even tighter against you, drifting off while still buried inside of her. You aren't sure of what will happen when you need to leave Beacon and go back to Roman, but you know you sure as hell aren't going to go without this for so much as one more day.  



	3. Dorm Life Is A Bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration mounts as Neo struggles to get Ruby by herself.

You leaned forward, slowly pushing Ruby back onto your bed. She starts to lift up her shirt for you, but you grab her slender wrists and pin her arms over her head, your other hand sliding up under her clothing to trace a little aimless pattern over her body. She giggles and squirms as you brush over her ticklish ribs, but when you reach higher and start to massage her chest Ruby relaxes, gently arching her body against your touch.  
  
You move your head down, trailing kisses along Ruby's jaw and down her neck. Her breath starts coming faster, little needy gasps that you simply  _adore_ the sound of, enjoying every sign of your lover's desire.  
  
Finally, you pull your hand away from her breasts and slip it into her underwear, rubbing slow, firm circles around her entrance. You'd be content to just toy with her like this all day, working her like putty in your hands, but she evidently has other desires. Ruby's thigh shifts, coming up to rub over where your rigid cock has left a noticeable bulge in your pants.  _"Please."_ She whispers in your ear.  
  
How could you possibly say no?  
  
You take your hand away from Ruby's wrists and start to take off your pants so that the  _real_ fun can begin.  
  
Then the door slams open.  
  
With reflexes honed over the course of dozens of life and death encounters in the criminal underworld, you bolt upright, pulling Ruby upright so she's sitting next to you; while your other hand swipes a textbook off of your bedside table, flips it open, and sets it down in your lap. The whole process happens so quickly that Ruby is left blinking in confusion, but you manage to pull off an appearance of the bored diligence of someone focused on studying, nudging Ruby to get her to play along.  
  
The intruder, Yang, looks over to you. "Oh, thanks for helping my sister study, Neo! Hey, I've got a lot of work to do, do you mind if I join you?"  
  
You smile and beckon her over, tamping down the desire to kick her ass out of the room so you can finish what you started.  
  
\-----  
  
"Oh, god." Ruby whimpers as you trace a finger up and down her folds. The two of you managed to make your excuses and escape to an extremely isolated corner of the library. Ruby was sitting in your lap, and you'd reached a hand up under her skirt and tugged her panties to the side so that you could toy with her.  
  
It was hardly one-sided, either, as Ruby shifted back and forth, doing her best to give you some kind of extremely amateur lap dance. What she lacked in skill or experience was more than made up for in enthusiasm, and your cock actually lifted her into the air slightly with how hard you were. You gradually sped up the motion of your fingers, teasing her, before sinking your middle finger into her entrance, enjoying the feeling of her squeezing around you.  
  
You were both so close, especially as pent up as the two of you had been after Yang's interruption, and you looked forward to finally being able to thrust into her again after-  _God damn footsteps!_  
  
You lift Ruby off of you and her down in the chair next to you, quickly lifting your foot up onto the seat so that your dick could go up your pant leg instead of making a bulge on your crotch, and pulled out your scroll to look like you were idly surfing the web. Ruby wasn't nearly as accomplished at improvisation as you, flopping down on the table like she had just fallen asleep.  
  
Blake stepped into view, scanning the bookshelves. She picked out a novel, only then looking up and noticing you and Ruby. "Hello. Do you mind if I sit here to read?"  
  
You  _very much_ did, as a matter of fact, but once again you smile and beckon her over, hoping that she wouldn't hear your grinding teeth.  
  
\-----  
  
Steaming hot water poured down on your bodies, you and Ruby both ducking into the showers after Yang had left to go get dinner. Blake was still in the library, as far as you knew, so you were both in the clear.  
  
Ruby's pale skin was reddened from the heat, but it was lust and desire that caused the blush around her cheeks and the heat you felt as you cupped her sex in your hand, grinding her clit against the heel of your palm. She pressed her body back against yours, closing her eyes and leaning her head back far enough for it to rest on your shoulder, leaving her body completely open and exposed to your wandering hands, and letting you suck and nibble at her collarbone.  
  
You reached down, lifting one of her legs up and pressing the tip of your cock against her folds.  
  
 _"Mm~"_ She moaned at your touch. You'd been on the edge for so long that it was starting to get actually painful, and readied yourself to utterly  _ruin_ her in the way that you both craved.  
  
Your and Ruby's eyes both shot open in unison as someone pounded on the door to the bathroom, hearing Yang's voice. "Jaune spilled sauce onto my hair! You've got thirty seconds to finish up, or else I'm breaking down the door!"  
  
In that moment, you would have happily shot Yang.  
  
\-----  
  
You'd hidden behind an illusion in the corner, watching Yang clean her hair. Then, because she was apparently dedicated to unintentionally tormenting you, Yang decided to take a shower afterwords, giving you an excellent, extended view of her naked body, and you  _couldn't do anything about it or else she'd find you._  
  
After that hell, finally crawling into bed with Ruby was sweet, sweet relief. As soon as the lights went off, you wanted desperately to grab her, but forced yourself to wait for an hour or so until your teammates were definitely asleep. Ruby was already pulling her pajama bottoms down as quietly as possible, then reached back under your nightgown to grab your cock and guide it up to her pussy. The positioning was awkward, and you couldn't go all out because of the discovery risk, but feeling her juices on the tip of your shaft was enough to drive nearly every thought out of your head. You  _needed_ this.  
  
Suddenly, someone from the other bed got up and flicked on the lights. You were forced to use an illusion as cover while Ruby pulled her bottoms back up and you rolled over onto your stomach so that your aching cock wouldn't be too obvious.  
  
It was Yang. Again. She shook Ruby 'awake,' a panicked expression on her face. "Oh, crap, Ruby I totally forgot to do Peach's assignment for tomorrow! You've got to help me!"  
  
Hell. You were in hell.  
  
\-----  
  
Finally. Today was the day. After so many interruptions, frustrations, and irritations, you and Ruby had the day off of classes, while Blake and Yang's schedules were jam-packed. Before now, it had been just one thing after another. Teammates barging into the room unexpectedly, deserted hiding places suddenly becoming hotspots of activity, apparent spontaneous insomnia that convinced Yang to stay up late reading magazines long past any reasonable hour, but finally  _today was the day!_  
  
As soon as Blake and Yang closed the door behind them, you jumped up and locked it before pouncing on Ruby, pulling her into a passionate kiss, conquering her mouth with your tongue. You'd been blue-balled for days on end, but  _no longer._  
  
Ruby pulled back from the kiss, gasping for breath but eager for more. "Please, please don't tease me, don't wait. Do anything to me, I want it  _all."_  
  
Your expression shifted into a feral grin, Ruby's begging swiftly eroding any self control you had left. Oh, you weren't going to hold anything back. You were going to fuck her until she couldn't walk, until she couldn't  _speak._ You were going to  _break_ her, and then pick up all the pieces just to do it all over again. And that's exactly what she wanted.  
  
You heard footsteps.  
  
No. This couldn't be happening.  
  
They were coming down the hallway towards you.  
  
Impossible. You'd been certain. This was going to be  _your_ day! You and Ruby's!  
  
They stop outside of your door You heard it unlock.  
  
It was agony to pull away from Ruby again, but you had no other choice.  
  
Yang walked into your room, cheerfully whistling. "Hey guys, good news! All our classes got cancelled today! Peach was sick! Blake's gone to some library in town, but I'm gonna hang around here. Is that okay?"  
  
Ruby sat up and looked at her sister. "Yang. I've spent the last week being constantly interrupted in my attempts to have violent, brutally satisfying sex with Neo. At this point, I'm  _going_ to be letting her fuck me into unconsciousness in thirty seconds, whether you're here or not. So you can either watch, or you can get the hell  _out._ "  
  
Yang stares at Ruby for a long moment, and you wonder if you're about to get into a fight over Ruby's honor or something equally idiotic. Then, the blonde starts laughing. "Holy shit, you got me good! I was really scared for a second, but come on Rubes. I  _know_ you, and I know that sort of thing just isn't your style. I  _really_ bought it for a second there, though."  
  
Ruby reaches into your pants and pulls out your cock. She starts to jack you off, maintaining eye contact with Yang the entire time. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
Yang freezes, making a noise a bit like a deflating balloon.  
  
"I am going to have unprotected sex with her in the next ten seconds. Multiple rounds. She'll probably fuck me up the ass, which is something I love."  
  
The noise Yang is making changes slightly. She's still frozen in shock, though.  
  
"So, unless you want to see firsthand what it looks like when I do all of these things,  _get the hell out."_  
  
"S-sorry!" Yang manages to squeak out, before turning around and bolting out the door. She runs headfirst into the wall, before bouncing off and actually completing her escape. Ruby sighs. "Thank god that's over. Now  _please_ fuck me."  
  
You tackle her to the bed before she finishes the sentence. Victory is  _sweet._


	4. Fun in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class is boring. Neo decides to get Ruby to entertain her.

Neo didn't usually sit next to the rest of her teammates when she was in class. She claimed that it helped her concentrate if she was by herself, but she  _did_ need someone with her to ask questions for her, if she had any. At least, that was the explanation that the diminutive girl gave for why she and Ruby usually sat apart from everyone else, far enough apart that the curve of Beacon classroom's stadium-style seats and desks would hide her lower body from view.

Even Ruby didn't know the real reason why Neo insisted on sitting like this, she just went along with it. She trusted Neo's judgement, after all...and after all the things they got up to when they were alone, following her petite lover's orders gave Ruby a delightful tingle.

Of course, there were limits to her obedience, and Neo was about to test them out. The lesson was boring, and Neo wanted some entertainment. So, she quickly scrawled a note on a piece of paper, and slid it to Ruby.

'Be a good girl and give me some attention under this desk.'

Ruby glanced down at the note, then back up at Neo, blushing. Neo pretended to stare disinterestedly at the lesson, waiting to see what Ruby would do. Sure enough, she felt a slender hand slide up her leg before cupping her bulge through her pants. Without looking away from the front of the class, Neo hooked a thumb in her waistband and pulled her pants just far down enough for her cock to spring free. Ruby, quick as ever, started to stroke it, rapidly glancing around the classroom at all of the other unaware students and blushing crimson.

Glynda noticed. "Miss Rose? Are you feeling well?"

Ruby tried to take her hand away, but Neo grabbed her, making her lover talk to her teacher while still pumping her cock. "Um...I-I'm just fine, Mrs. Goodwitch! Just, uh, feeling a bit warm, eheheh..."

Glynda frowned. "If you're feeling feverish, you should head to the nurse."

"No! No, it's, uh, nothing like that! I'll be right as rain in a few minutes...I think."

"Hmm. If you insist. At any rate, who can tell me the difference between...?"

Ruby leaned over to Neo, whispering in her ear. "Come on, here? Please, someone's gonna see! Can't we wait until we get back to the room?"

Neo shook her head, smiling slightly, before taking the piece of paper back and scribbling a second part to her note. 'I think I'll need to finish before we stop, and we don't want to make a mess. Get under here and use your mouth. Be sure to swallow~'

Ruby's eyes widened, her gaze shifting rapidly between the paper and Neo. Neo, meanwhile, looked steadily back at her with a confident smile. It wasn't long before Ruby caved, quickly checking around to make sure nobody was looking before sliding down under the desk. Neo spread her legs to give Ruby better access, still pretending to pay some amount of attention to the lesson.

The feeling of Ruby's warm breath made her cock twitch, before it was engulfed in the slick heat of her little lover-toy's mouth. Neo rested the hand that wasn't propping up her chin on top of Ruby's head, gently encouraging her to be more bold. The petite criminal could glance right down and watch Ruby servicing her, with all of the other students in the room only a few dozen feet away and completely unaware. Ruby's eyes half closed as she started to take Neo's cock down her throat, and Neo swore she heard a quiet, lustful moan.

No, there it was again. Ruby  _was_ getting into this! One of her hands had vanished underneath her uniform's skirt, quite clearly rubbing herself at the same rhythm that she was bobbing up and down on her lover's cock. 

Ruby pulled back for air, rubbing her cheek along Neo's shaft until she was nuzzling her pelvis, the cock draped over her features and dripping pre into her hair as Ruby took deep, panting breaths. Then, she moved her head back, and took the length halfway down her throat in one smooth motion.

Neo was already getting close, feeling the tight churning inside of her as she prepared to gift her lovely pet with one of her favorite treats. Glynda, however, picked that moment to interrupt. "Neo? Where did Ruby go?"

Ruby tried to pull back off, but Neo shifted her hand to the back of her head, pulling Ruby down until her face was pressed to Neo's hips, the sensation enough for Neo to tip of the edge and cum. At the same time that Ruby was gagging, choking, and at the same time rubbing herself with furious intensity, Neo managed to control her reaction enough to affect an air of boredom as she picked the same slip of paper she'd written her commands to Ruby on, flipped it over, and wrote 'Nurse' in big enough letters for Glynda to read.

"Hmph. I thought so. Please take her today's coursework."

Neo nodded, pulling Ruby back and letting her take a few breaths. Of course...now that Glynda thought that she was gone, there was no hurry. 

She smiled in contentment as she dragged Ruby back down her shaft to the base, glancing down to watch Ruby drive herself into an orgasm. The first of many, she was sure. After all, the class wouldn't be over for another two hours...and Neo's stamina meant that there wouldn't need to be any interruptions.

As it turned out, class was much more enjoyable with Ruby worshiping her cock the whole time. Neo was already planning ways for it to become a regular occurrence.


End file.
